Broken Hearts
by Foreverxmoonlitxnight
Summary: He was there. But he wasn't at the same time. He was holding his hand,but not as tight as he'd like. There was always things that came between them,but their greatest pain keeps them together. SasorixDeidara First fic. Bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my first, and main fanfic. And be warned, It's M for a reason. There will be a bit of rape in the first few bits, then some yaoi. Well it's yaoi in the same and then afterwards but that isn't necessarily important at the moment. There's OrochimaruxDeidara (Rape), OrochimaruxSasori, And SasorixDeidara( Later chapters)**

**Well my dear readers. Read and enjoy. And maybe leave a review or two.**

* * *

"Deidara! Your such a pest! I can't believe you blew up _another_one of my puppets! Get your lazy excuse for art away from my puppets!" Sasori roared as he angrily threw bits and pieces of clay off his puppet. Deidara pouted. He certainly didn't enjoy being yelled at, and he _definitely_didn't like Sasori insult his art. His work of beauty! Compared to Sasori's grotesque puppet show, or anyone else's art, his truly stood at number one. Deidara gave no consent to other people's opinions.

"Whatever, it deserved to be destroyed." Deidara mumbled and Sasori fumed.

"_Get. Out. Now!" _Sasori roared. Deidara muttered a cuss word under his breath at the stupid red head, but otherwise obeyed his Danna's orders.

"Sheesh. I wish someone would tear him up from the insides. And I'd watch him bleed to death in this god damn Land of Waves." Sasori grumbled and began to try and fix Deidara's destruction.

* * *

"Stupid Sasori. He thinks he knows everything. And that my art is simple child's play! He doesn't understand the meaning of true art! True art,true beauty, is an explosion!" Deidara said as he sat on a dock that stretched out in the ocean. He released a tiny bird that exploded in the sky."Damn this mist. I can't see a thing!" Deidara grumbled and stood up. He froze. There was another presence.

"I've been watching you and _my _Sasori-chan." Came an evil voice. A hideous laugh erupted from the figure that was now pressing his body to Deidara's. Deidara froze. Who was this person? Why was he so close? Had he been watching him this whole time? And what's with the _chan _at the end of Sasori Danna's name? All these questions fluttered in his head. Deidara then grunted and spun around,kicking the mysterious figure in the chest at the same time.

Deidara was an akatsuki member! One of the most feared organizations in the Shinobi world! This person might've been able to sneak up on him once,but not again. Deidara quickly cleared his mind,sucked in a deep breath, and began to fumble with his clay.

"Show yourself! Who are you? To scared to play with me,huh?" Deidara smirked. He could definitely take care of himself.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast, my pet." The voice said again,only this time the figure was behind him once more. Deidara held back a shiver then released five tiny clay birds and ran. He smiled to himself when he heard the _boom_ of the explosion.

"Hah! Never mess with an akatsuki member! And definitely not with _me!_" Deidara laugh then,all of a sudden, his face was on the ground and strong arms pinned him down.

"Wha-" Deidara tried to say before a lock of greasy,black hair fell on his forehead. Snake eyes snared into his as a long tongue licked the mans lips and the smirk was apparent to Deidara,even in this mist.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. My names Orochimaru. I don't beleive we've met before. But it's apparent you've been paired with Sasori of the red sand. My old partner in the akatsuki, and lover." The man said and Deidara's eyes grew wide. So this was Orochimaru. One of the legendary Sanin, and former member of the akatsuki. No wonder he was able to avoid his attacks and hold him down. "Now I'll only say this once, Sasori and me have a little love game going on. But don't worry. He's still my favorite toy..." Orochimaru grinned.

"What the hell are you tqalking about? Get off me!" Deidara screamed and kicked Orochimaru off of him.

"Don't be so angry with me. Sasori is quite the passionate lover. He quite enjoyed the many times I'd layed him down on the bed and just went at it." Orochimaru smiled. Diedara wanted to barf. Sasori was gay? Well, that explains a lot. Like his obsession with over sized barbies.

"Feh, I could care less. But you've made me all dirty. I don't care who you are, or what your abilities are. I'm gunna kick your ass." Deidara said and suddenly he was on the ground again.

"I'll say this once more. Stay away from my Sasori-chan." And with that he was gone.

* * *

Deidara slammed the hotel door open to see Sasori boredly flipping through a book. The red head turned up to glance boredly at the londe before returning to his book.

"Sasori, are you gay? With Orochimaru? And you're _bottom_? _UKE_?" Deidara said in utter shock. Sasori's head snapped up and his face was redder than his hair.

"Who in gods name told you that? I am not _gay_!" Sasori said sternly,his teeth clenching.

"Your boyfriend himself!" Deidara said, once again not appreciating how he was being talked to.

"He is not my boyfriend! It's been over for a long time! He loves someone else,okay!" Sasori said and glared at Deidara,who's mouth was a mile long. "Shut your mouth or flies will go in itk,brat."

"WHAT? Wait? _WHAT?"_Deidara yelled,not expecting this. This was the feared Sasori of the red sand. The one who kidnapped and murdered the Third Kazekage! The strongest man the sand's ever known! And here he was saying that he was _gay_with Orochimaru?

"Why the hell do you think he left? He tried to have sex with Itachi,okay? You idiot!" Deidara wasn't sure if when Sasori said 'he left' if he meant Sasori himself,or the Akatsuki. It didn't seem like Sasori knew any better either.

"I...uh...Okay...Sure... I'll just...Sleep in the bathtub..." Deidara said. Wow,he felt like an idiot. But when he'd first started this conversation he expected Sasori to say 'Shut up brat' or 'You fool' and be done with it. Now he felt like The Young and the Restless.

"You do that..." Sasori said and Deidara grabbed a pillow and blanket and made his way for his deluxe sweet. It's like having your very own cloud. Oh joy.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry to say, but as I was reading over the first chapter I noticed I made several errors. DX Really, I promise to try and make this one a bit more readable. But, as was the last chapter, this isn't beta'd. I haven't the time to look for a good beta but if anyone wants to be the person, write something about it in your review or PM me, kk? Oh, and there's rape in this chapter. SasorixOrochimaru**

**But anyways. Disclaimer-I own nothing. Please enjoy.**

.Deidara groaned as he rolled over in his tub. His eyes fluttered open to the sound of water running. But oh no. God wouldn't give him to pleasure of it being a leaky faucet. But instead,there was Sasori,taking a leak, in front of Deidara. His face was a mixture of green and red. Deidara was both embarassed by seeing his Danna like this and also sick from the smell of piss a near ten inches from his face.

"God damn it Sasori, why the hell are you pissing right in front of me?" Deidara said and flung his blanket over and stepped out of the tub and into the bedroom. Sasori didn't say anything but instead closed his eyes and focused on what he was doing. Deidara giggled. Was Sasori so incompetent that he needed to concentrate to whizz?

"This is the only bathroom in this hotel room. I needed to go. So I went. Do you have a problem with that?" Sasori said and zipped up his pants,ignoring Deidara's giggling.

Deidara rolled his eyes and began to put his Akatsuki uniform on,seeing as Sasori was fully dressed and already packed. "So where is it we're heading after this?" He asked and put on his shirt.

"To Konoha. The leader asked us to seek out Master Jiriaya's whereabouts. That is,if you can handle it,wuss." Sasori smirked and headed outside. Deidara growled and cursed Sasori out under his breath then headed out to catch up with his Danna when he was all ready.

"Hey,but about Orochimaru. Why is it you got all blushed up and frankly, you looked kinda frightened when I told you about him?" Deidara asked. He tossed and turned all night with questions of Sasori's sexuality stirring in his head.

Sasori's face was stone. But Deidara didn't miss the look of fear that flashed his Danna's features when he said Orochimaru's name. Then it hit Deidara. Could it be that Sasori was raped? But that wouldn't make any sense as to what Sasori said the night before. So did Orochimaru cheat, and then abuse Sasori for catching him attempt to? No... Something was missing. And anyone who knew Deidara knew he didn't like being kept in the dark.

"So,what was it that happened between you two? I mean, I won't judge you fro being gay or anything but still, you can tell me." Deidara pressed and Sasori scowled.

"Another word and I'll kill you." Sasori said so harsh that Deidara could feel the daggers aimed at him. Deidara sighed and hung back a little,wondering what was going through Sasori's mind.

An hour and a half later then were running through the forest when all of a sudden Sasori stopped moving. Deidara ran straight into him but Sasori remained unmoving. Deidara grumbled and got up. There standing in the clearing was the man who'd practically assaulted him last night. Orochimaru.

"My, my Sasori. It seems that you still remember how much I dislike to be turned away from." Orochimaru said in his eveil,snake-like voice. Then suddenly, Orochimaru was behind Sasori, his arms wrapped tenderly around the red-heads waist. Deidara saw his whole body shivering,but otherwise he remained where he stood.

"Hey, wait a minute. It's obvious that Sasori doesn't like you. Why are you such a pedophile?" Deidara said and stood facing Orochimaru. Orochimaru growled and let go of Sasori to land a punch to Deidara straight in his stomach. Deidara moaned in pain and was thrown backwards.

"Ow,shit." Deidara said and wiped the blood coming out of his mouth in one hand and reached for his clay with the other. But somehow Orochimaru managed to hold both his hands down before he could do either. " Damn, how are you so fast?" Deidara said. It amazed him how fast this Orochimaru guy was. But that he managed to strike fear in Sasori,and disarm Deidara before he could even make an attack astounded him.

"I told you this once, and I'll say it again. Stay away from_ my _Sasori-chan." Orochimaru said and began to punch Deidara's face repeatedly. Deidara's vision grew blurry and blood was pouring out of his mouth like a waterfall.

"W-Wait! S-Stop... Please... I'll do it just... Please, let him go..." Deidara heard a muffled cry come from behind. He turned his head around to see Sasori sobbing, his eyes filled with fear. Who was this man? The Sasori he knew never cried, or showed any emotion at that. But this... This was disgusting. Deidara had killed many people, and laughed at the site of their feared gazes but this... This was terrible. To think that even someone as low as Orochimaru would do this...Sasori looked like a frightened little boy in the den of a tiger.

"Oh? Willing to do as I say now aren't we?" Orochimaru said and left Deidara bleeding by the tree. Deidara tried to wipe his nose but every part of his body hurt like hell. And instead of helping his Danna like he wanted to, he could only sit and watch and wait for things to happen. Deidara coughed up more blood when he saw Orochimaru place his hands on Sasoris cheeks and began to kiss him in a rough manner. He felt even worse when he heard Sasori's heart throbbed sobs and tears rolled down his face. Deidara tried to look away but he couldn't.

Then it happened. Orochimaru placed his hands on Sasori's waist and roughly pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Sasori's tears and sobs grew worse and Deidara couldn't help but feel bad for not being able to help him. Orochimaru layed Sasori down on the grass and pulled his own pants down to his knee's.

The way he layed him down with such care made Deidara sick to his stomach. And then an ear peircing scream erupted from Sasori's mouth as Orochimaru roughly pushed inside his entrance.

Deidara was horrified. Was Orochimaru really this strong to be able to do such things? He watched as Sasori screamed in agony, blood trickling down Sasori's anal passage as Orochimaru's member was roughly shoved again and again inside the unprepared passage.

Again and again.

In. Out. In. Out.

Again and again.

Sasori screamed in pain and clutched the grass around him for dear life. Orochimaru moaned and flipped Sasori on his side to gain better access to his entrance. But this position was only more painful than the last. Sasori sobbed and bit his lip so hard it bled. Orochimaru groaned and flipped Sasori again on his back. He lifted his waist up so that Sasori was on his knee's.

Again and again.

In. Out. In. Out.

Again and again.

Then finally, after what seemed like centuries, Orocimaru pulled Sasori up and roughly shoved his member in the red heads mouth, and released inside. Sasori unwillingly swallowed the terrible liquid and gave one last sob before he was kicked in the stomach and thrown on the floor.

"That was nice, my pet. We should do this again." And then, just as quickly as he appeared, he vanished.

Deidara couldn't help but feel ashamed of his weakness. Here Sasori was, willing to be brutally raped for Deidara, who was only taking a few punches to the face. And he stared in horror and disbelief at his Danna-who had curled up in a ball and was sobbing quietly.

Deidara mustered up what little strength he had and crawled over to Sasori. He quietly took out a napkin he had in his pocket,and gently wiped away the blood on his anus, then on his mouth. Sasori whimpered and more tears rolled down his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm weak. I couldn't help you." Deidara mumbled. He wasn't good with comforting conversations. His whole life had always revolved around violence and not caring what other people thought or felt but, he felt like he should say something in a caring way. He pulled up Sasori's pants and helped his Danna up. He weakly began walking towards there destination.

"W-what...Where are you going?" Sasori croaked out, his voice hoarse.

"To Konoha. I don't care what happens. You need n=medical attention. We may be criminals but we still deserve the benefit of doubt." Deidara said.

He had to get Sasori to a doctor. Even if it killed him. And he would have his revenge on Orochimaru. No matter what. Then he would find out the truth and not just what Sasori had lied to him about the night before.


	3. Chapter 3

**So first off, a little bit of a thank you note to all my reviewers! Six reviews for two chapters! XD Sorry, it's just that I thought I'd get only like one review for the entire story DX That would have sucked. But also,in the next chapter since I'm to lazy to post it then, when Deidara and Sasori go to Konoha this is right before the Chunin exams start,meaning when they run into Gaara's team, it wasn't an accident. Okay, on with the story! And I know this is kinda short but I'm extremely tired and I have to get my tonsols removed soon. DX**

* * *

Diedara sighed as he splashed a bit of water on his face from the riverside they'd stopped at. He was extremely woried about Sasori for he had not spoken since the incident had happened.

"Hey, Danna... What was it that happened between you and Orochimaru..." Deidara asked in a quiet voice. Sasori just shrank further and further into his oversized Akatsuki cloak. "Danna...You need to tell me...

"It's none of your businnes,you fool. I can take care of myself." Sasori said and looked towards the trees. Deidara frowned. If he had not recently seen the red-headed man raped then he would've had a serious attitude.

"Tell me. If you don't, I'll wander off right now and get Itachi to tell me. Since you mentioned before how he was somehow involved with this." Deidara said and stood up. Sasori's eyes glared.

"You'll do no such thing." He growled but otherwise made no other move to go after Deidara.

"Then tell me! Tell me what happened! Tell me how it is you're feeling!" Deidara yelled,his voice was pleading. Sasori just stared at him in disbeleif. Should he say something, or should he not. Either way, Sasori was dying to make his feelings known to the world.

" I used to love Orochimaru you know..." Sasori began quietly. Deidara breathed a sigh of releif and went to go sit next to his Danna. He remained quiet as Sasori explained his situation. "I always told myself it was wrong to love a man like that but, I still couldn't help but stare at him in admiration. And then one night,as we were passing through a town, we decided to stop at a bar. God knows why we did, but what happened, happened." He said and layed back on the cool grass. Deidara did the same,trying to work himself into the story-as if he was saying it in real life.

"And we got really drunk. I never thought I'd ever consume that much Sake,but I did. Glass after glass, bottle after bottle. We were having such a good time. And then after we got kicked out for consuming their whole inventory, we went to the hotel we were booking for the night. And then..." Sasori trailed off,his eyes shutting closed.

"Go on..." Deidara whispered and Sasori nodded.

"And then Orochimaru sat on his bed,and me mine. I thought we were just going to fall asleep then wake up with a major hangover but, around 2:30 in the morning,someone crawled naked into my bed. Orochimaru started licking and kissing me. I was so happy that he might've returned my feelings but I couldn't tell if it was him or the alchohal that was driving him to do such things." Sasori shook his head sadly.

"And then within moments, I was no longer a virgin. He pounded me so hard, and it felt so good that someone might see me for me, and love me dearly for it. I was so happy,but I kept thinking to myself, 'When I wake up, he'll be gone.' And when I did wake up, he was there next to me. I was so happy." Sasori's voice broke when he said happy. Deidara stared at his Danna, his face emotionless.

"So sex became a regular thing for us. Every once in a while, Orochimaru would let me top him but for the most part I was uke. And i enjoyed it dearly. But then, the night after our longest go about, Itachi Uchiha joined the Akatsuki. And even a fool would notice the way he stared at him. I was so heart broken I'd thought I'd die. And then, one night, I walked in on Orochimaru naked, pressing himself against Itachi. His hands in Itachi's pants, and lips locked. I ran away, far away. I had no idea where I was going but I just knew I needed to get away-far away." Sasori's voice was beginning to crack more and more.

"And then it happened. Orochimaru ran after me, chased me down. I told him it was over, and that we could never be together if his heart belonged to someone else. He got angry with me...So,so angry. He began abusing me. I was so terrified. Then he began to rape me. After the numerous times we'd had sex, it felt nothing like this. I felt so dirty. So empty... And it continued on like this. I would act normal in public then when we'd be alone, I was his fuck buddy- nothing more, nothing less."

Deidara felt a surge of hatred for the person who did this to his Danna. How could someone be so cruel, and inhuman?

"And then one day, after brutally raping me again, he was gone. I never saw him till these past few days." Sasori whispered and Deidara could tell all the horrified moments were coming back to him. All the waves of fear and hatred towars Orochimaru.

"...I'm sorry." Was all Deidara could say.

"Why apologize? Your not gay. Your not someones fuck toy. You didn't mercilessly shove your dick up my ass. What is there to be sorry for?" He said in an angry voice. Sheesh. Talk about mood swings.

" Well... I'm sorry that all that stuff had to happen to you."

"So your taking pity on me? Do not forget who is the stronger of us two." Sasori growled and stood up. He brushed some dust of himself and then began walking down the riverside. Deidara couldn't help but notice the way his ass was clenched up and he couldn't bring himself to look away.

"What's wrong with me... I'm not gay..." Deidara whispered as his eyes continued to follow Sasori's uptight butt. He only wished his statement were true.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, normally I would have updated this every week or so but I'm blooming with inspiration and ideas here so I might as well write them down before I get a writers block, which tends to happen to me a lot. But anywho, I know last chapter was kinda short but usually my chapters range from 1,100 words to around 1,500 words. Yeah, I don't write very long chapters but eh, I update frequently so it's all good! XD I hope I make this chapter awesome enough for you! Also, I've moved Sasori and Deidei encountering Gaara's tem to next chpter. This one is full of humor with some dirty dirty thoughts going on in Deidara's mind...**

**I own nothing. Please enjoy.**

Deidara sighed as he slowly walked behind Sasori to the Hidden Leaf Village. The thoughts of the previous day made Deidara shudder. Why in the hell would Deidara be attracted to Sasori? It's not like he loved the man or anything but... Deidara couldn't get it out of his head that Sasori's ass was so damn-

Wait. Stop. Deidara was not gay. He may have a gay partner but he himself is not gay. Wait, not partner as in romantic partner but partner as in partner in the Akatsuki. Gah! All these thoughts made Deidara's head spin. But still... Sasori had incredibley sexy looking legs...and imagine how good it must feel to be pushed inside him... Orochimaru. The lucky ass bastard.

Wait,wait,wait! Deidara was not gay! Not gay! Not gay! Not gay! Damnit! How sick, Deidara was mentally fantasising about having sex with a rape victim.

"Hey brat?" He heard Sasori call and Deidara immideatly pushed aside any disturbibg thoughts about the red head.

"Yeah, what is it,un?" Deidara said in an unsure voice.

"You ever try to think with your mouth closed?" Sasori said and Deidara was as red as his Danna's hair. "I know you think your not gay but, that's the same exact thing I told myself before I was with Orochimaru."

Deidara made a 'humph' sound then turn his head away and pouted.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like an adorable four year-old when you put?" ASasori said as he looked behind him and smirked.

"Not until now,fag. Keep your homosexual thoughts away from me." Deidara said and Sasori stopped. Uh oh. Deidara shut his eyes tight and braced himself for the incoming hit. Sure, Deidara could probably fight back but images of a screaming and raped Sasori kept coming in his mind. But instead he felt a cool hand touch his.

''Reaaalllyyy..." The red head purred and wrapped his hands around Deidara,who's eyes shot ppen in terror. What was Sasori doing?

"G-Get away from me! Sick bastard,un!" Deidara said and pushed Sasori away,who fell on his back. At first Sasori scowled then a smirk crossed his features. Deidara's eyes stared in horror and shock as Sasori slowly unzipped his akatsuki cloak and spread his legs apart far enough for dirty thoughts to come into Deidara's mind about Sasori's lower regions.

"I'm sorry... It's awfully hot today. Buuuutttttt, since your not gay I take it you won't mind if I...cool myself down." Sasori said in a seductive manner. Deidara could feel himself getting hard.

No! You stay in there! That's a dude! Not a girl! Or a hermaphrodite!

"Deidara."

"Yeah..."

"How many times do I have to tell you to think with your mouth shut." Sasori smirked as Deidara blushed. There was no way in hell that this was happening. No way...

"I guess we better get going. Unless you'd like to sit here for another hour and stare at my crotch while you have a discussion with your inner self about whether or not you'd like to grope me." Sasori said and stood up. Deidara smirked as a comeback came to mind.

"Darn, and I was just at the good part. I was mentally thinking about raping you." Deidara said and instantly regretted it. Sasori's smirk faded and his eyes grew cold.

"Your an asshole." He said and walked off. Deidara sighed and walked after him.

* * *

_Deidara moaned in pleasure as he felt Sasori's warm and rigid member push inside him. He expected it to hurt more but all he felt was total bliss. Crystal blue eyes opened to see honey gray ones staring back at him,full of lust._

_"You like, eh?" Sasori purred seductively and Deidara nodded his head before achring his back and moaning. "Just say the words, and your mine." He said in the same seductive tone._

_"Take me." Deidara breathed and felt Sasori begin to slide out of him,if only by a little._

_"Ah ah ah, that's not loud enough. Scream my name, beg for me. You know you want to." Sasori said and pulled out so only the head of his erection was inside Deidara.  
_

_"TAKE ME!" Deidara screamed as Sasori smirked and roughly began to make love to the ecstatic blonde..._

Deidara jumped up in a startle. He turned around. Where was he? Oh yeah, he was in a hotel room. And he just had a wet dream about Sasori. He looked down to see the sticky substance seeping through his pants. He turned around and saw Sasori was happily sleeping. Deidara sighed as he saw the peaceful face. They had gotten tired from walking all day so they decided to rent a hotel room that was about an hour away from Konoha.

Deidara felt disgusted with himself and walked to the bathroom. He should probably clean everything up before his Danna woke up, otherwise there would be something very awkward between them. Deidara sighed and pulled down his pants and boxers and began to clean his lower regions up.

Damnit, why was he feeling this way? Something must be wrong. Maybe Orochimaru was just trying to get to Deidara about his whole 'rapist actions'. No, there's no use trying to blame someone for the way he was feeling. Deidara probably just wanted a good fuck, and he figured that Sasori was the way to go. But still, things were getting awkard.

"I see you had a wet dream about me." He heard a voice and Deidara froze. He turned to see a half naked Sasori on Deidara's bed, examining the mess. It's a good thing Deidara fell unconcious in that moment, otherwise he would've had a nose bleed.


End file.
